yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Nephalem Physiology
37223922.jpg Devil.May.Cry.full.163422.jpg DMC-4-Gif-devil-may-cry-30450546-422-221.gif Wielders of this power either are, or can become a Nephalem. These type of creatures has appeared in various forms of media, and have been described as the offspring of both an Angel, and a Demon. However, users of this power will have the potential to become more powerful than either side. This is due to the fact that said spirit would be neutral and possess power from the forces of both Light and Darkness. These beings are based off of the Nephillim, the hybrid offspring of an Angel and a human, with the only difference being that both parents are immortal spirits. (Note: However, if the user who actually obtains this power is human, they will technically be just like the "Nephilim". In fact they would be an Angel/Demon/Human Hybrid.) In terms of Moral alignment, Nephalem are neutral, but can go to the side of good, evil or anywhere in between. The same can also be said for the personality of said being. As for appearances, the wielders form would have unique features from both sides of their heritage such as small horns, colored skin and a supernatural, glowing aura that displays their divine status. The Nephalem usually undergo their personality changes during their teen years often struggling between what's right and wrong because their nature compels them to do both, they tend to have a persona that stays in the back of their mind like their alter ego one being their demonic persona the other being their Angelic persona. 'Transformation' Oni Trigger (often abbreviated as O.T.) is a special power possessed by Onihoruda like the Tasanagi family, and demonic hybrids Nephalems like the Tetsu family. which allows them to release their full supernatural potential. While in Oni Trigger, the user can assume their true form. In this form, many of the character's physical and magical attributes are amplified, and the character may have access to upgrades or even additions to their normal abilities like flying or hovering. One can enter a Oni Trigger-like state which has a certain time limit. The Oni trigger has many form in which it might take some users only gain a partial transformation(Ranging from simple eyes color changing or growing wings etc...) at first so the boost is not as strong, though as the users strength grows they may gain a full transformation which will give them their full power(of course the power they gain depends on how much raw potential or power the user may have some beings being stronger than others). The Oni Trigger is something one might gain under extreme emotional distress or by mediating and unlocking it then, the usually trigger for the transformation is Anger (though it can be awoken through other emotions) or in a life or death situation but even then the user must possesses an extreme will to survive(keep in mind this is not like get punched in the face gets made "Goes Super Sayian" the user will have to be completely consumed by their emotion like going through some sort of tragic event that causes them to lose it, thus awakening awakening the Transformation, in the case of a life or death situation it won't be like"gets stab thinks he's going to die "Goes Super Sayian" the user must have an extreme will to live, like they may not want to die because they have something to protect or they might have a goal that they want to reach) Despite the name when a Nephalem transforms its not just a release of their Demonic power but a release of both their Angelic and Demonic power and they gain power and features from both.(NOte That during the transformation The User personality changes as well and they may not be able to differ friend from foe depending on what triggered their transformation) Commision__Devil_Trigger_Kyero_by_Seig_Verdelet.jpg Devil-Trigger-Dante-87698091389.jpeg devil_trigger__early_concept__by_omniblade80-d5n6e0y.jpg Dante_(Devil_Trigger)_DmC.jpg *Anger Empowerment: Users are empowered by the emotion of anger and tend act more agressive. *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition: Due to being imbued with dark powers, the user's body is vastly stronger than the average being. *Enhanced Durability: The user's body is capable of withstanding a great amount of physical pain. *Enhanced Speed: The user is capable of moving at speeds faster than the eye can see. *Enhanced Strength: The user's abilities is also coupled by unbelievable strength. *Dark Hadou Powers: User's are granted destructive dark powers. *Dark Hadou Destructive force: Gain access to dangerously powerful forms of dark magic *Umbrakinetic Combat: Users are able utilize their combat skills with their dark abilities. *Light Hadou Powers : The Users Are Granted Destructive Light Powers(Nephalem) Base Perks *'Energy Perception:' Possess the ability to see the energies that flow through the universe. *'Extrasensory Perception:' Possess an incredible psychic perception. *'Higher Consciousness:' Nephalem naturally possess a level of consciousness that is beyond normal humans. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' If injured somehow, user can heal from any injury inflicted. *'Enhanced Condition:' The user is at the peak physical and/or mental condition of their particular species in that verse can achieve without any super-/unnatural methods. This usually entails that they are faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to fellow members of their species without being obviously supernatural. *'Healing:' Heal numerous amounts of people at a very high level with just a wave of the hand. *'Twilight Manipulation:' As mentioned before, Nephalem possess power from both Light and Dark hadou, allowing control over the chi form known as of Twilight Chi. ( A page i'll be making later. ) *Empathy- Users can sense the feelings of any and everything. *Ethereal Physiology- Some users can transform into a celestial angelic state. *Flight- With the soul of an Angel, the user can fly at varying speeds. *Invulnerability- Users are invulnerable to almost forms of harm that isn't done by their Power. However this can be bypassed if there opponent is highly corrupted, evil, or just simply skilled in combat. *Psionic Manipulation- User can utilize every single power of the mind. *Wing Manifestation- The user can manifest wings if they choose. *Double Jump(First Stage Of Flight) *Angelic Glide(Second Stage Of Flight) Category:Physiology